The present invention relates to a ventilation device and, more particularly, to a ventilation device mounted in an air outlet of a closed or indoor space for increasing air movement.
An exhaust fan is generally provided in an air exhaust path to increase air movement in a closed or indoor space. A conventional exhaust fan includes an impeller for expelling the air in the closed or indoor space through the air exhaust path. However, an elbow or a filter is generally mounted to an air outlet section of the exhaust fan, adversely affecting flowing smoothness of the air. Specifically, a positive pressure is created in the air outlet section to which the elbow or filter is mounted, causing turbulence in the air inlet of the exhaust fan and reducing the air movement.